Le cadeau cassé
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Juste pour la fête des mères. Duo donne la chance à une maman d'avoir son cadeau en aidant son fils...Résumé pas géniale Gomen mais j'suis pas douée pour ça.


Auteur : Tenshimizu 

Base : Gundam Wing

Note 1 : Fic pour la fête des mères. A causse de BernieCalling si je l'ai écrite ( elle m'a demandée si j'allais écrire une fics sur cette fête, donc m'y a fait pensé )

Note2 : Je remercie BernieCalling pour corriger mes fautes d'ortho.

Le cadeau cassé.

Une porte claque une fois de plus dans les rues de L2, les habitants avaient l'habitude, pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'au moins un couple ne se dispute, à croire que c'était une des spécialités à ajouter, encore en plus à cette colonie. Cette fois-ci c'était la porte de Schbeiker-Maxwell qui avait claqué dans la ruelle. Duo était parti à une vitesse phénoménale. Il avance à grand pas et décide d'aller faire un tour sur la place, au moins il pourrait réfléchir un peu mieux et voir s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter la jeune femme et se prendre un appart. Rageant contre la brune et remuant les paroles de celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Finalement, il décide d'aller aux spatiaux ports, un petit séjour sur terre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dans sa hâte Duo ne voit pas dans quoi il fonce mais se retourne quand cela poussa un cri, devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon à l'air perdu près à éclater en sanglot. Duo va vivement vers lui et l'aide à se relever. L'enfant éclate en sanglot, un peu gêné Duo essaye de le consoler.

- Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ? demande-t-il quand même

L'enfant fait non de la tête, se calmant un peu, essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

- Je suis perdu et en plus j'ai cassé le cadeau de ma maman, recommence à pleurnicher le gamin.

- Et tu habites quel quartier ?

L'enfant mit un de ses doigts en bouche et réfléchit

- Avec des poubelles devant et une porte en fer.

Génial pense le natté presque toutes les maisons sont comme cela dans les quartiers un peu plus pauvres, ce qui était à peu près les trois quarts de L2, il était vraiment bien avancé.

Autant régler cette histoire de cadeau se serait plus simple, quoi qu'il ne soit pas contre la difficulté. Il valait mieux s'occuper du côté épineux avant. Car oui, le gamin recommençait à pleurer ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne voulant pas rentrer sans son cadeau.

- Et c'est pour quelle occasion ?

- La fête des mamans, applaudit le gamin.

- Ah! Et tu sais quoi lui offrir d'autre ?

- Nooooooooooooooon !

- Je vois, soupire le natté avec une petite grimace mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce gosse comme ça, les mômes étaient quand même plus débrouillards à son époque, ouais mais c'était la guerre peut-être que c'était pas plus mal qu'ils soient pleurnichards maintenant. En y repensant la guerre paraissait loin maintenant, il se sentit vieux d'un coup alors qu'il allait seulement avoir ses 21 ans. Enfin, Duo secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur le petit bonhomme de plus ou moins 6 ans devant lui.

- Ta maman elle a une couleur préférée ?

- Ça ! Montre l'enfant en prenant un morceau de papier mauve, celui-ci était déchiré de toute part. Sûrement le cadeau de départ.

- Maman elle a de longs cheveux, elle aime bien les tissus mais j'ai pas assez de sous.

- Avant tout, il faudra l'emballer donc il faut trouver du papier.

- J'en ai pas. L'enfant recherche quand même autour de lui pour finir par tirer Duo derrière lui. On va aller sur la place, maman elle trouve de tout là-bas.

Duo secoue la tête amusé, puis prend la main de l'enfant pour repartir de l'autre côté, cela ne marcherai pas s'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction.

- Toi tu vas offrir quelque chose à ta maman ? demande soudainement l'enfant

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi t'es fâchée avec elle ? Comme l'est Marie ?

Duo se met alors à penser Sœur Hélène c'est vrai que celle-ci avait été une vraie mère pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait connue que quelques mois, il n'avait jamais put lui donner de cadeau comme à Solo ou encore les autres G-boys ou même le professeur G.

- Ma maman est partie au ciel depuis longtemps sourit doucement Duo

- Oh, comme mon papa alors ! Moi je veux lui donner un ruban comme le faisait papa avant sourit l'enfant.

Duo s'arrête et commence à fouiller dans les nombreuses poches de sa veste il était pourtant sûr que…

- Monsieur tu fais quoi ? Demande intrigué l'enfant voyant Duo jeter sur le banc, devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés divers objet : lampe-torche, étuis qui en tombant montre plusieurs clefs à mollettes, un autre étui avec multiple petit tourne vis et les vis qui les accompagnent, mètre, petit marteau, crayon et pour finir un ruban de couleur mauve. Duo rougit un peu enroulant le morceau de tissus puis reprendre toutes ses affaires sur les yeux effarés de l'enfant.

- Y a beaucoup de choses. Tout va dans les poches ?

- Oui, tout. Sourit la natté.

Puis le jeune homme prend le tissu autour de son poignet et remarque qu'il y a plusieurs tache dessus.

« Si Hilde voit ça elle aurait encore fait une crise, elle l'a nettoyé la semaine dernière avec les autres. »

L'enfant voyant qu'il prenait le ruban pour le mettre dans de l'eau demande

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Il faut bien le laver avant de le donner à ta maman.

- Oh. Tu me le donnes vraiment ?

Duo acquiesce. Et l'enfant se mit à rire aux éclats tellement il était heureux de cette nouvelle, il clappe dans les mains puis s'arrête diminuant son sourire.

- Mais si je le prends toi tu l'auras plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut le sécher maintenant après tu pourras l'avoir.

- Avant faut chercher un bel emballage.

Tirant et courrant vers le magasin l'enfant et entre et crie après Duo pour qu'il se dépêche.

- Madame, Madame demande le petit bonhomme. Je veux un paquet pour mon ruban.

- Un paquet ? Demande la caissière.

- Oui, pour mon ruban. J'ai même des sous !

Attendrie la jeune femme finit par prendre plusieurs feuilles de couleurs et se penche vers le petit garçon. Un sourire aux lèvres elle demande

- Tu veux quelle couleur ?

- Monsieur toi tu veux quoi ?

La jeune femme se retourne alors vers Duo qui lui sourit comme explication. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que sa couleur à lui c'était le noir.

- Et toi petit c'est laquelle que tu préfères ?

- J'aime bien celle-là mais aussi ça. Dit-il en montrant un papier bleu et un autre argenté. Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ?

- Vous n'avez pas un bleu métallique ? Demande Duo.

La caissière hoche la tête de gauche à droit puis finalement elle revient avec un morceau de papier bleu et un ruban argenté.

- Voilà comme ça il y a les deux.

- Faut pas oublier le ruban !

La jeune femme sourit et prend le ruban que lui tend Duo, il n'était pas tout à fait sec.

- Merci ! Crie l'enfant en prenant son précieux colis. Dis monsieur maintenant tu sais où est ma maison ?

- Ta maison elle a quoi en plus des poubelles et une porte en fer ?

- Y souvent des bruits.

- Des bruits ? demande Duo en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, clac, clac puis maman elle dit même que les voisins sont bruyants.

Duo réfléchit cela réduisait un peu la marche de recherche car même si la spécialité de L2 était les scènes de ménages, pour certains quartiers cela était plus fréquent que d'autre.

- Puis mon frère il aime bien regardait par la fenêtre, moi aussi il y a une montagne de métaux et de truc. Maman dit que c'est dangereux car il y a beaucoup de camions qui passent par-là.

Duo n'en revenait pas, ce môme habitait à deux rues de chez eux. Enfin de toute façon il ferait mieux de rentrer, il n'avait plus envie d'aller sur terre. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Hilde, enfin pas vraiment pour connerie comme d'habitude. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il songeait vraiment à partir. Finalement tout cet amour qu'elle lui donnait, lui faisait un peu peur, peut-être que le souvenir de celui de Solo, Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène ou encore celui du professeur G était trop encré en lui. Il voulait fuir avant de trop aimer pour être abandonné de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis des années Duo prit consciente de cette voix qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas entendre.

Soupirant, légèrement Duo retourne vers la place, il avait remarqué une chaînette avec une roue de voiture, puis passe chez le fleuriste chercher une rose.

- Duo ? Demande Hilde surprise qu'il revienne si tôt, habituellement après leur dispute elle ne le voyait seulement que le lendemain. Assez intriguée par cette nouvelle attitude, elle se lève et se dirige vers le hall. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui tant la rose et le collier.

- C'est pas annif dit-elle étonnée.

- Pour la fête.

- T'as fumé quoi ? Il y aucun fête de prévue.

- Si, la fête des mères.

- Alors parce que je prends soin de toi, tu me prends pour ta mère ? Ça c'est le bouquet. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demande t-elle énervée et en colère.

Simplement que Duo avait deviné cette réaction, c'était le caractère emporté de la jeune femme qui déclenchait de nombreuse dispute et le fait que Duo aime jouer sur les mots n'arrangeait rien à leur relation mais cela y mettait un peu de piment. Duo se dirige vers la jeune femme et la prend dans ses bras en lui mettant la rose ainsi que la boîte dans les mains.

S'approchant de l'oreille de celle-ci il souffle

- Tu es la mère de mon bonheur.

Hilde lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

The end ?


End file.
